Punching bags are generally constructed of an expensive leather exterior which covers an inflated rubber bladder. These bags require special attachments which are inserted into a swivel hook bag holder permanently affixed to a platform or the like from which the bag is suspended. Apparatus of this type is expensive and is directed toward the experienced user.
A need exists for a punching bag member and support means therefor directed toward the inexperienced user and featuring simplified construction. Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 249,344 filed by the present inventor on Mar. 31, 1981 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,558) accomplishes this purpose by providing punching bag apparatus which may be suspended in a door frame or between two vertical members, as the case may be. While economical in construction and simple to install this apparatus has the disadvantage of being limited to use with the two vertical members.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide punching bag apparatus and supporting means particularly directed to the inexperienced user which is economical in construction and simple to install, and is advantageous over like apparatus now known in the art in that it is supported on a single vertical member.